


Always

by GittieKittie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Lily Evans - Freeform, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape - Freeform, memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In memorial of Alan Rickman. One of the greatest actors I know and a man who formed my youth.<br/>A one shot with Severus Snape and Lily Evans as main character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Always

I could tell he was stressed. We were sitting in the library for over an hour now and the whole time his mouth had been a tin line.   


"What's wrong Sev?" I asked, losing my patience. I had hoped he would have told me himself. This studying was our thing. We were best friends since... ever! "You're sulking." I pointed out.  


"I don't sulk." The Slytherin complained between gritted teeth. His long, black hair falling in front of his eyes, in large contrast with his pale skin.   


"Yes you are." I said teasingly, putting away my homework. The boy looked up from his charms book and tried to glare at me but failed.   


"Lily, one more time, Slytherins don't sulk." He groaned. I chuckled.   


"Alright, you're not sulking." I let the smug look for exact five seconds before I said: "You're pouting." Another groan escaped his mouth and he shut his book annoyed. "What's bothering you Sev?" I asked a bit more serious. After a brief moment of silence he locked eyes with me.   


"You're dating Potter." He stated. Of course that's what's bothering him. "How long is it going to take before we stop seeing each other because you are too busy with him and his friends?" The pain in his eyes was clearly visible and I quickly stood up so I could give him a hug.   


"Oh, Severus. You silly, silly boy. Me dating James will not change a single thing. You're still my best friend and will always be."  


"Always?" He asked hesitantly.  


"Always."

.......

The ceremony had been simple. Just the people who had been close to him, knew the truth and loved him for who he was and who he had been. They had left a few minutes ago, only four persons lingering behind. Three boys, one with raven hair and green eyes, one with red hair and the third one was blond and standing next to a girl with a bunch of brown curls. The grief was clear in their eyes. They had lost their professor and one of them his godfather. At last they all left, the girl pulling the blond boy away, gently. Like she was afraid he would break down.   
The graveyard was empty after they left and the silence was clearly visible. Not even the birds where singing, as if they were keeping a moment of silence. The only sound was made by a single, white doe who walked towards the white tombstone where the war hero was buried. She stood still in front of it and bowed her head. It wasn't until a deer, a large black dog and a lone wolf appeared that she looked up again. She strode to the pack and looked over her shoulder for a last time, a single white lily laying on the only word engraved in the tomb:  
Always.


End file.
